Love Fear Itself
by KatMadison913
Summary: Dr. Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow is known for scaring people for the thrill of fear. Never once he would find someone who enjoys the thrill of fear as well as much as he did until the Witch came into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

Dr. Jonathan Crane will do his daily routine of working at the Asylum as one of the doctors for the patients. Today's no different or so he thought. A case file greets him on his desk. Usually when a case file is on his desk, it's for a patient who has been in the Asylum for a while. No, this is a very unique patient.

He opens it and his glass covered eyes see two pictures of the same person at two different ages. One looks like seven years old and another a recent picture of the age of twenty years old. Dr. Crane studies the first picture.

A little girl with short black hair with big, dark brown eyes, palish peach colored skin, and the common features of a little girl. Next was the twenty year old that he is struck with her incredible beauty. Her short black hair has grown much longer to out of frame. Dark brown eyes are still big, but they seem to be lacking emotion. A slender bridge falls down to a small nose with a slight point above a pair of full, yet small lips. Also the palish peach color turn into an almost deadly pale skin.

'Such a very beautiful girl,' he speaks to himself with a smile curling up on his face.

The personal information shows him what he needs to know before taking on this case. Her real name is Isolabella Magena Handel while she prefers to go by Shadow like a criminal name. She has been here since she was seven years old and the only patient who has been here the longest. That catches his attention because he has never seen before with the patients.

A smirk appears on his face, he's going to take on this case.

Meanwhile, in a cell lays Shadow. She's with her dolly from childhood acting like a child.

"Victoria," she speaks to her doll with a smile, "what should we do today?"

Of course the doll wouldn't answer, but Shadow always know what would her doll say. Victoria is an old vintage doll with long dark brown yarn hair with big glass green eyes and pale as a porcelain doll. Also an old victorian dress clothed her huggable body.

"Your bath is ready witch," a guard glares at her from the other side of cell door.

Shadow is the Witch of the criminals with her magic spells and everything. Of course with recordings around the Asylum she's very limited to her work.

"Can Victoria come with me?" she asked the guard like a child with a smile.

"The doll stays here because you have kitchen duty."

"I always do kitchen duty," Shadow whines like a child. "Can someone else do it today?"

"Move it witch!" he yells at her.

With a pout, Shadow follows the guard. Victoria is sitting up right so she can watch the world go by.

The Asylum always provide some stuff for the patients. Like making sure that they are clean and ready for the day. Also give them the three meals everyday. In return, they must do the responsibilities in the Asylum to help out with an early release. Unfortunately for the Witch, she has no release because what she did as a child.

Shadow begins her usual kitchen duty by placing on an apron over her Asylum outfit. Her hip length ebony hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. With her hands clean, she begins with making breakfast for all of the patients of the Asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*No One's POV*

Shadow is playing with Victoria the Doll the next day. All cleaned up and stomach filled with breakfast. Everything was going good until a guard interrupts the happy moment.

"Hey witch, it's time for your session," he says, opening the cell door.

She stares at him with such confusion because she hasn't have a session for months. Her dangling legs meet the cold floor with the dolly in her arms.

The guard takes the witch to session room number nine. Inside, her onyx eyes meet the blue eyes of Dr. Jonathan Crane. They are met in a romantic glance which was ruined by the guard.

He slams the door loud.

Jonathan watches her actions and behavior. Shadow appears to be shy as she clutches onto her dolly tighter. Her barefeet moves along the floor to the table where he is sitting at.

"Hello Miss Shadow," his smile makes her heart skip a beat. "I'm Dr. Jonathan Crane."

"Hi," she speaks in a soft tone of voice.

"Who is this?" he asked, noticing the doll.

"Would you like to ask her?" Shadow asked feeling a little comfortable with the doctor.

Jonathan raises an eyebrow at the witch and then smirk and closed his eyes for a second. "Hello there," he says to the doll. "May I ask what's your name?"

The doll didn't answer just stare at him with her big glassed blue eyes from the full, curled up lashes.

"I'm sorry, she's shy," Shadow smiles softly. "Her name is Victoria."

"Pretty name. May we begin?" he asked both of them.

"Okay," Shadow smiles a little more, making his heart skip a beat.

She sits down on the chair with Victoria in her arms.

"You have been in here since you were seven years old," he says, going through the case file.

"Yes that's correct."

"Any reason why do you know?"

"Mommy and Daddy says that I am going to live here for now on."

"Do you know why?"

"I am not sure. I remembered that they have pediophobia, the fear of dolls."

He raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Anything else?"

She shook her head like a child.

"Alright, how about you tell me what do you like to do?"

"I like to draw monsters, make spells, play tea parties, place House, and read."

That catches his attention. "What do you like to read?"

Shadow pauses for a few moments before admitting, "Everything."

His glass covered eyes stare at her into her beautiful eyes. "What about reading do you like?" Dr. Crane asked.

"The fear factor." She then chuckles, "it's always humorous when people get scared over something so beautiful."

A smirk curls on the doctor's face. "Do you enjoy the study of phobias?"

She smirks as well, "Oh yes very much so. My favorites are pediophobia and nyctophobia."

"The fear of the dark," he smiles.

Shadow blushes a little with a smile.

"Session's over," the guard speaks from the other side of the door.

Dr. Crane and Shadow exchange one last glance before departing. From that moment on, he knew that he wants her to be his patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Shadow's POV*

A few months past with having Dr. Crane as my doctor. Honestly, whenever I got to a session, the feeling of butterflies will appear. My happiness will grow up more. He always feel comfortable around me and i can tell there's more to him then what everyone sees.

One day when I was helping out with meals like I usually do, one of the kitchen ladies came to me, "hey witch you're done for the day."

I am confused because my lunch shift ends at one in the afternoon. Now it's barely eleven thirty.

"Hello Shadow," Dr. Crane greets me with a smile when I left the kitchen.

"Oh Dr. Crane! You startled me," I smiled to him. "They said that I am no longer needed for lunch."

"Yes I requested this."

"You did?" I asked surprised.

He nod his head.

"For what?"

"I figured you would like a break from cooking for someone else." He then he shows me what looks like a picnic basket and blanket.

My eyebrows raised up in delight. "You remembered that I enjoy picnics," I smiled.

"I remember everything about my patients and I also have some things to discuss."

"I understand Dr. Crane. May Victoria come with us please?"

"Of course she will," he smiles.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he chuckles.

Victoria joins with us as we head towards his office. There's no cameras in the doctor's offices so anything happening will be between the three of us.

I help out with the blanket being spread out on the floor. Dr. Crane has simple things like sandwiches, fruits, and vegetables. Our drinks contain of green tea and water.

"Everything looks yummy," I commented, licking my lips.

"Shadow, there's something we need to discuss," he says, laying down on the blanket and looking up to me.

"Like what?"

"Would you like to be release?"

"Release?" I asked a little confused. "What's that?"

"Release means to be free. Have you always wonder what's it like to be out of the prison?" he asked with a dark smirk.

Seeing the smirk on his face makes me smirk. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes I do, but I need your help."

"Tell me what to do."

"Since I always make sure our sessions are not recording, we will talk about our plan through here. Your release date will be in three months. During this time, play good girl."

"Bad girl gone good?" I smirked darker.

"Yes," he smirks more.

"Do I get awarded with a treat?"

"We can play dress up and House while scaring people."

"What does that make me? Your sidekick Scarecrow?" I chuckled darkly.

His eyebrows raised up in surprise before chuckling, "you're more intelligent than I thought."

"You're an easy book to read. When I mentioned about my interest in the fear factor, your face light up in interest. Also you just said you always make sure that these sessions are not recorded."

"I think intelligence is very beautiful," he genary smiles.

"And I think fear is very handsome," I smiled back for real.

Dr. Crane looks deep within my eyes as his fingers gently stroked my cheek. I stare deep within his piercing eyes.

"So will you be my sidekick Shadow?"

"Yes I will, do I get to play?"

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Shadow's POV*

Okay the three months start today. Scarecrow, disguised as Dr. Jonathan Crane, has put me on a little assignment. Be the good girl and I'll be free.

I wake up extra early with a smile. My new routine starts with stretching to wake up my body more. Victoria is peacefully sleeping more on the bed.

"Time for your bath witch," the guard says to me as he usually does everyday. "Also you have kitchen duty."

"Okay thank you very much," I smiled in a calm tone.

He raises an eyebrow at my behavior and releases me out. My face begins to hurt from the fake smile. Honestly, having this fake nice girl attitude makes time go by faster than it usually is.

When it was time for my turn to eat, I went towards an empty spot. My hands organized everything on the tray into something a prim and proper young woman would have.

Some of the remaining villains from breakfast notice my strange behavior, but I simply smiled to them and continues eating. Soon after, my cell has me and Victoria once again.

I use the reminding time to get some meditation. Usually this time will be playtime, but since Dr. Crane has given me this assignment, I strongly hope that I can get everything good.

One other responsibilities I have is laundry. Which is not that bad because I just separate clothing into different piles and wash them. When that is done, that pile must go into the dryer. Certain clothing I must iron and hang up on hangers.

Two large carriers is filled with dirty laundry from the previous days. My eyes grew in shock seeing that, but Dr. Crane's words calm me down. I smiled, humming to myself as I begin. Unlike most villains here, I take my responsibilities seriously because this is the life I am used to.

After three hours of doing laundry, my other responsibility is to clean up a section of the asylum along with a few others. Normally no one will do stuff like this because their henchmen will be breaking them out. I don't like to do a large amounts of cleaning like this by myself, but I must to for my all awaited release.

"Hey witch!" another inmate calls out.

I look up from sweeping to another person who's here for mental issue. Not a known villain. Just a normal person who is mentally ill.

"Hello may I help you?" I asked calmly.

"Quit with the goody two shoes act!" he screams, walking over to me, looking all weird as usual.

"What are you talking about?" I'm starting to pretend to freak out, slowly walking backwards.

Other inmates were watching us with interest. Probably seeing this after so long being bored is exciting to see.

At the corners of my eyes, Dr. Crane is up on a railing looking down at what is happening. You can actually feel his blood boiling out of anger behind the calm, yet deadly glare.

"Oh you exactly know what I am talking about," he says with a smirk, now starting to pin me on the wall.

Now I am starting to freak out for real because I seriously don't know what to do. Should I continue on being the good girl act or response on how I would normally do?

Before finally making a decision, the inmate gets thrown off of me and into another wall. I look to see another inmate attacking him and a fight broke out among the group that is supposed to join me in cleaning the area.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Jonathan asked worried for me when I got to the office.

"I'm so sorry Jonathan," I apologize with my head bowed in sadness. "I almost broke out of character."

His index finger and thumb titles my head up by my chin so our eyes can meet.

"Did he electrify you?" Jonathon's question caught me off guard.

My eyes continue to stare into his glass covered eyes. Slowly pale eyelids cover them halfway as a smirk curl on my lips. "Never," I speak the one word that makes him smile in delight.

"Good little girl."

I giggled like a kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Shadow's POV*

First month has gone by fast. Jonathan likes the new girl act I've been doing and I am so thankful that he helps out with incident like what happened with that inmate.

Speaking of Dr. Crane, another section is scheduled for today. Hopefully the process will be quicker because I don't like being here.

"Shadow and Victoria," he greets us with a smile. "Please have a seat."

I happily sit down on the chair with Victoria in my arms.

"How do you feel today?"

"I don't like being the good girl," I pouted.

"You know what happens when you continue on playing the good girl," he says calmly. I still continue to pout sadly. "Now put the pout away," he gently orders me.

I obeyed.

"Now," Dr. Crane then smiles, "if you have your dream wardrobe, what will it be?"

The corners of my lips curl up in a huge smile. "Elegant witch dresses with black and colorful accorsities."

"Capes as well?"

"Yes!" I smiled more. "Makeup and nail polish to match."

"Hmm," he hums, "would Victoria like her own wardrobe as well?"

"Oh yes she will love to have new clothing."

Then he leans closer to me with a smirk. "You don't deserve to be here."

A blush covers my face at how close he is to me.

"Where do I deserve to be?" I asked.

"A place that you, me, and Victoria can call home," he breathes against my lips.

"Am I really going to be your sidekick?" I whispered, looking deep within his glass covered eyes.

Jonathan takes off his glasses to continues to stare into my eyes. "Be my Mistress of Fear." My heart swells. "We have the ability to scare everyone for the thrill of fear."

I feel a tear run down my cheek as I smile more. A single nod was enough for him. Jonathan's hands cup my face and our eyes closed. Our lips meet in a very electrifying kiss. Electric starks travels all over our bodies. Emotion and head has made Victoria slip out of my arms so we can get trap with each other's desire.

Slowly we pull away so he can look at me with love and lust in his eyes. My eyes mirror his emotion.

"My Mistress of Fear."

"My Scary Scarecrow."

Ever since then, our sections together has been very amazing.

*Three Weeks Later*

Everyone around me has gotten used to the good girl act so I wouldn't worry about them. My breaks from the act are when I am with my Scary Scarecrow. Which it is just enough for me to don't go more insane that I am already. Everything was great until another bad incident.

I was heading back to my cell after my daily responsibilities. Suddenly I feel my body hit the railing. My cell is on a different level so I almost feel from the second floor.

"Remember me witch," it was the inmate from before.

"Pl-Please sir," I mumbled, begging for him to stop.

He ignores me and continue to beat me, possibly to kill me. I lay there on the floor after one attack. Pain hurts my lungs from the breathing.

Guards appear to stop him, having him away from me.

"Shadow," Dr. Crane speaks softly under the chaos.

I look up to him freaking out because I have no idea what to do.

"Come with me," he whispers again.

He leads me away from everything here and to his office. Hopefully none of the camera are recording.

"Are you alright my Mistress?" Scarecrow asked worried for me, hugging me tightly.

"Now I am," I whispered, snuggling into his chest.

"Forget about the process. I'm going to take of care of the release papers."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Shadow's POV*

My release day has come at last. Victoria and I are going to be out of this place. What everyone knows that I'm reuniting with Mommy and Daddy, but in reality, I'm starting a new life with my Scarecrow.

The usual prison uniform is replaced with a beautiful outfit. A midnight blue dress that went down to my knees and three quarter sleeves and black leggings. Black flats fit my small feet perfectly.

"Shadow?" Dr. Crane smiles to me. "Ready to go home?"

"Very ready," I smiled.

"Now there are rules that you must follow while living with me Mistress."

"I understand my Scarecrow."

"Of course I will tell you when we get home, is that understood?"

I nod my head with a smile.

"Good, come with me Mistress," he offers his hand.

I accepted with my hand while VIctoria is being held with my other arm.

A gentle breeze hit my face when we step out into the sunset. So many years into the asylum, Victoria and I nearly forgot forgot what the outside was like especially at night.

Jonathan helps me into the car and shows me hot to.

"Now," he says, sitting next to me in the driver's seat. "I know that you prefer being called Shadow, but when we are out and about like we are now, you must be called Isolabella. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Also stay close to me and you will be fine," he begins to drive.

"Right."

"Are you hungry Isolabella?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Yes I am," I smiled back.

"We are going to a place called a pizzeria. We're getting pizza for dinner."

I remember when I was with Mommy and Daddy, they will sometimes take me to these places called restaurants to get food. So I have an idea of where we are going.

"Will Victoria be okay in the car?" I asked worried for my dolly when we arrived.

"She will be alright," Jonathan assures me. "Victoria can scare off the pople who tries to steal the car," he smiles small.

"Yea, that's a good idea" I smiled, knowing she can do that.

Victoria sits in the passenger seat that I was previously in. My scary Scarecrow takes me to be a part of the outside pople. It was overwhelming because I'm so used to people I already know for years.

"I'm okay Isoabella," he says softly, holding my hand. "We are going to stay here for around an hour and we'll go home."

"Okay," I smiled.

Everyone seems to be quietly familiar to me, but still very unfamiliar. Scarecrow took control of what's going on. He orders a large pizza with black olives and sausage. My mouth waters, hearing what he ordered for food.

Soon we went over to a random table to wait for the meal. Drinks of water or soda are in our hands before sitting down.

"How do you feel being out of your imprisonment?" Jonathan asked smiling.

"It feels wonderful," I smiled, holding my soda with both of my hands. "Much lighter then before," I take a sip from my staw.

"That's good to hear. Since we are going to live together, I'm going to tell you everything you need to know," he says firmly. "For my job at the asylum my hours are eight to five. Also I spend many hours on my other job during the week."

"Will you have time for me?"

"Of course I will," he smiles.

"What responsibilities will I need to?" I asked when our pizza came.

"What can you do?" he asked, serving me two pizza slices on a plate.

"I can cook, clean, iron your suites, help you with your second job," I answered, taking a bite of my pizza.

"You already are going to help with my second job, but when you are needed, okay?"

"Okay," I pouted.

"Anyways, you are allowed to do whatever you want, but within reason," Jonathan is very firm about it.

"Jonathan," I giggled a little. "You know that I'll do anything for you," I eat more of my pizza.

"Good girl."

After dinner, Scarecrow drives away to a nearby hiding spot and waited for a good ten minutes. Screams of the victims of the pizzeria send chills of pleasure down my spine. Laughter fills up the car from mine and Victoria's mouths as Scarecrow drives with a wicked grin on his handsome face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Shadow's POV*

My first full day with the love of my life. Now that I'm free from the Asylum, my life is so much better. Waking up in a warm bed with Scarecrow has become my most favorite thing to do. Especially seeing him watching me with love in his eyes.

"Morning my mistress," he smiles, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning my Scarecrow," I smiled back. "Was I too scared last night?" I asked worried.

He and I watch a horror movie last night. My first one ever and it's definitely different than books.

"No you were perfect," he smirks. "I never knew how sexy you look when you're scared."

I rolled my eyes smirking back. "Don't expect me to get scared all the time. I shouldn't be the only one with all of the fun."

"You are so amazing Shadow."

"Not amazing as you Scarecrow," I let out my witch laugh. "Hungry? I can make breakfast," I speak, getting out of bed.

"First you get ready and then you can make us breakfast," he smirks darkly, throwing his dress shirt that he wore yesterday.

"But Jonathan!" I whined, placing it over my body. "I don't wanna get ready!"

"Now, now, now Isolabella," he firmly speaks with a smirk, walking over to me still naked from last night, "you must be good for your Scary Scarecrow and you can be spoiled. Especially for today."

"What are we doing today?"

"Go get the shower ready for us so we both can get ready for today."

I let out a giggle as I head to the bathroom connected to our shared bedroom. "I do love it when the man is in charge," I speak in a sing along tone.

He smirks, shaking his head.

After our new routine together, we decided to play dress up. Jonathan always wear nice suits and allowed me to pick one. I decided on him wearing a dark gray suit with a blue tie and black dress shoes. He likes the choice and he picks a cute black dress with lace on the top and matching flats.

"Whenever we are out in public as Isolabella and Jonathan, we must wear normal clothes," he explains.

Understandable.

I place on some simple makeup when he picks up a brush from the beautiful vanity he gave me.

He begins to brush my long dark hair as if I was his porcelain dolly. Most of my hair is pulled back into a braid and the rest is left down natural.

"Do you like it Mistress?" Jonathan asked with a smile.

"It's very pretty," I smiled back as I finish with my makeup.

"Not as pretty as you," he smirks, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Jonathan leads me to the kitchen with Victoria in my grip. She's wearing a brand new dress as a gift from him.

Our small family now lives in a very nice two bedroom house which is our living residence while Scarecrow's hideout locats another part of the city. He's going to show me our shared life as Scarecrow and Shadow soon because he would like for us to settle in as Jonathan and Isolabella.

There wasn't much to eat in the kitchen, but I managed to find eggs and caon with tea.

"Yea I forgot to go to the store," Jonathan says with a sigh, noticing it as well.

"St-Store?" I asked confused of that foreign word.

"A store is a place that holds different things, depending on each one. We must pay with money in order to receive the item or items."

"Oh."

Jonathan volunteers to make the tea while I begin cooking the eggs and bacon. The bacon will be healthier if they were baked in the oven. Once the most of the fat and grease covers the tray, I remove the bacon and place them on another one. The grease covered tray is placed next to the sink.

"Here place the grease in this," he says, offering an empty pickle jar.

A first I was a little confused, but I quickly realized what he meant. The grease fills up the jar quickly before I need to get the bacon out.

Soon later, breakfast is served on the dining room room table while the sink and kitchen's a mess. Jonathan sits next to me at the table. I couldn't help, but smile as we eat. We playing our version of House. I enjoy our new life and I can tell he did as well.

"Will you be alright here?" he asked me, sounding worried.

I had a sip of my tea when he asked me. "Victoria and I should be okay here," I answered, placing my cup down, "but I am not so sure about food though since we need to go to the store."

"Don't worry about lunch," he smiles. "Once I get home from work, we can go to the store. Also, I will be working on the fear toxin tonight."

"What should I wear while we got to the store?"

"Just what you are wearing will be fine." Before I can ask another question, his eyes narrow into a firm look behind his glasses. "No, you can not be near me when I make the fear toxin." I pouted. "But," he then smiles, "once I get your work ready, you can make your spells with my fear toxin."

That made me really happy.

Scarecrow left for work as Dr. Crane and I immediately get the kitchen clean. Usually when I was at the Asylum, the kitchen will take up at least two hours to get it clean. Now here it'll take me about thirty minutes or so.

Since the apartment's small, there wasn't much to do. Victoria's suggests that we should watch some TV. The only movie genre that he has are horror with some others. One catches my attention. A Nightmare on Elm Street. I haven't never seen or heard of this one. Maybe we should check it out.

Throughout the movie my heart level did spike up, but nothing to crazy. Victoria sits on my pal with my arms around her. My legs are curled to one side.

By the end of the movie, I'm a little jumpy, but not as jumpy as last night. A simple knock at the door made me seriously jump out of my skin. Good thing I didn't scream.

With my heart racing, I answered the door and was greeted with a male in his teens wearing some sort of uniform and holding a bag of food.

"May I help you?" I asked a little confused of why he's here.

"Mr. Crane has ordered you some lunch miss," he answers with a smile, offering me the bag of food.

"Oh thank you," I am surprised of that, accepting it. "How much do I owe you?" I asked even though I don't have money on me.

"There's no need. He payed for the meal miss."

"Okay, thanks again," I faked smiled.

"Have a nice day miss," he smiles.

"Yea...you too," I awkwardly closed the door when he left.

I sit down on the couch next to Victoria and open the bag. Inside of the bag is a sandwich meal. A single bite of it made a smile curl up on my face.

The rest of the afternoon into the evening is amazing. Scarecrow played House with me and my dolly and enjoyed a movie together.

He's combing my really long hair on our bed. We both are wearing our night clothing. Facing one another while looking deep within one another's eyes.

"Jonathan?" I speak softly, a little nervous about asking him what's on my mind. "Can we play a game?" I asked, shyly.

"What game do you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"Can we play…." I blushed at the thought.

Yes, we are very intamited, but approaching it makes me all shy and nervous. It always turns him on.

"Of course we can play Isolabella," he smirks.

He places the comb down to slowly move his fingers, still in my hair, down towards my breasts, where he plays with them. The lovely touches makes moan sounds appear out of my mouth. Jonathan leans in closer to place amazing kisses on my neck, nibbling on my pulse.

Dark shades of red blushes on my face when I feel the familiar warmth in my tummy. Suddenly, out of the blue, his hands went straight down to my bottom. It caused me to jump really surprised. He chuckles, always loving to see me surprised. He especially loves it when I jump closer to him.

Our lips meet as he gently pushes me down on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
*Shadow's POV*

Darkness surrounds us as the steamy liquid fills up my cauldron. The steam starts to fog out gently. I stir the liquid with a wooden spoon. Tonight's outfit contains of a long sleeved black dress falls down to my knees where the black and white striped tights covers my legs. A belt is around my waist under my modest v neckline. Makeup matches my outfit and hat. I also have a lacy black choker and black pumps in custody of my wonderful lover.

Scarecrow add sin the chemical for the fear toxin. He has that awesome mask over his handsome face.

"My dearest love," I evilly smiled to him. "Everyone has their own fears, but with the fear toxin, it will become their finest terrors."

He laughs his insane laugh. "Yes, my beautiful little witch. Once we have enough, we will invite guests to our Monster Ball."

Scarecrow and I have talked about hosting a Monster Ball which we invite everyone in Gotham. Maybe getting revenge on Mommy and Daddy because they won't let me scare them.

"Soon when the time is right, the Monster Ball will begin," Scarecrow says in his usual, sexy tone. "And also," he then hold my hands lovely over the fear toxin. Giving you closure from your parents."

I smiled sweetly to him as I hold his hands. "You really do love me, my Scary Scarecrow."

"Of course I do love you my Mistress of Fear," he takes one of my hands close to his covered lips for a special kiss.

"I love you too," I speak softly.

Even though, his whole face is completely covered, I can tell he's smiling.

*Scarecrow's POV*

What did I do for getting an amazing girl like her? Shadow's so beautiful, scary, intelligent, and spooky, but above all she helps me whenever I have my moments. In return, I do the same thing. We understand each other and that's the greatest love ever.

Sadow laughs her insane laugh. Oh that laugh of hers! When she snickers for a chuckle or when her laughter becomes high or loud when her head throws back. It is just as addicting as her beloved scream. Even though, they're silent screams at home, the few times I took her to one of my hideouts she would screams at the very top of her lungs out of fear or pleasure. I really love this witch!

Scarecrow is out working on his fear toxin again, but he said he will return early. Oh goody! We can play House or Tea Party. I get ready for the day and place on a long sleeved black shirt and a long black skirt that has a split on my right side to mid-thigh. Simple makeup with a cat's eye and black lipstick paints my face.  
I braided my hair before placing on my hat for this outfit. My dolly is ready for the day as well.  
The more I have living here the more I realized Scarecrow doesn't have toys to play with. Sure there are fun books to read and movies to watch, but nothing else. Of course I am not going to ask him because I am a good girl.  
Later on the day, I am on the couch reading a book and position my pale legs close to my upper body.  
"Shadow?" Scarecrow asked, walking inside. "I'm home!"  
"Over here Scarecrow!" I smiled, placing the book down. "How was the fear toxin today?" I asked, then noticing some things in his arms.  
"It should be ready for new clients we have," he answers, pulling me into a kiss. "I have got you some toys," he smiles.  
"Toys!" I light up like a child.  
"Yes Shadow," he chuckles. "But my Mistress of Fear," he went serious, placing the toys out on the coffee table. "You must behave like a good little girl."  
"Like how Scarecrow?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, confused.  
"You must stay behind me when I am working with clients. Ask questions that only relates to work. If you have ideas or comments, only tell me among ourselves, got it?" he asked.  
"Got it!" I smiled big and than letting out my witchy laugh.

*Later*

*No One's POV*

At Falcone's club, Judge Phelan sits between two girls with a drink cigar in his hands. He looks up to see a familiar sight.

"Carmine! Where are you going?" he asked Falcone.

Falcone places on his coat and replies, "Duty calls. You have yourself a good time, Judge." He turns to the manager of the club and lean in. "If he's too cheap to get a hotel, at least make him take his car around to the alley." Shaking his head, "now class."

Scarecrow and Shadow, holding Victoria, watches in the shadows at the docks. Shadow's in her witchy outfit colored in black and green in class and sex appeal.

Down in the stacks shows the thugs unload several boxes to an open container. Headlights light them up, making everyone froze in their place. A sedan pulls up to reveal Flass and approaches one of the thugs who's holding a box. He opens it and yanks out a stuffed toy.

"Cute," he says before ripping it open!

Shadow let out a silent gasp at the action. Scarecrow holds her free hand, silently telling her it's okay.

Flass pulls out a plastic package from inside the stuffed animal.

"Oh? What have we here?" he acts all surprises in mockery.

Nobody reacts to it as he hands the toy back to the thug.

"Carry on, gents."

Scarecrow and Shadow with Victoria silently follows him inside the massive warehouse filled with offices where they arrived before him.

Flass enters in where Falcone sits at the desk.

"You believe these humps, Flass?" Falcone asked, referring to the happy couple as Flass sits down.

"Problem?" Flass asked.

"Crane, Handel," Falcone calls for them, "here's making insinuations."

Jonathan leans forward with their presence becoming colder.

"Insinuations?" he asked. "Well, let me be clearer - you stepped on the last shipment before you delivered it to me and my girl. You cut it with baby powder, and rendered it useless for our own purposes."

Falcone stares at him furious. "Flass, tell this guy what happens to people who talk to me this way."

*Shadow's POV*

I am with my Scarecrow doing some business with someone named Falcone and a Flass guy. He looks at Falcone with a matter of fact matter.

"I'm aware that you're not intimidated by me, Mr. Falcone," he speaks to him. "But you know who we're working for...and when he gets her I don't think he's going to want to hear that you've been endangering our operation just to filch a few dollars from your dealers."  
"He's coming to Gotham?" Falcone asked.

"Soon. This is our last shipment."

I snicker like a witch I am, making Falcone shift in his uneasy. His hands lift up in a gesture of peace.

"There's no need to argue - you can just test the stuff here and now," Falcone proposes.

"That's why we came," I speak up in a dark matter, running my fingers in my dolly's hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*No One's POV*

The closet lamp shatters when a glint of metal drops to the ground. Second thug bends to pick it up starting at it. A bat shaped brushed steel plate stares back at him. He looks up confused, but the third thug is actually staring at what is above him.

"What?" he asked him.

Second thug looks up as wel to see a dark shape figure hanging from a crane directly above him. It's a giant bat with its wings folded close it's body and his head pointed down towards the ground.  
"What the hell," he mumbles to himself, confused.

The bat drops down with his wings open and dropping downwards to the second thug in the darkness. Third thug runs between the containers with his arms pumping. He quickly head towards down the narrow corridor before turning to a corner to hide into the darkness.

He somehow spins off of his feet, letting out a piercing scream. The other thugs hears the scream.  
*Shadow's POV*

Screams are heard as I hold my dolly closer to my chest. Flass jumps up from the screams.

"He's here," I speak softly, knowing who it is.

"Our time here is done," Scarecrow announces, standing up.

"What?!" Flacone didn't like the sound of that, but it was too late.

We already disappeared into the darkness.

*Later, Few Days Later*

While waiting for my handsome Scarecrow, my eyes begin to close from my body becoming sleepy from being bored. Everything has been done from doing my chores and having my daily nutrition requested by him.

After a while, my ear picks the sound of the door opening and closing.

"So beautiful even in sleep," Scarecrow's deep voice speaks.

Than silence, making me concern.

Screams appear out of my mouth when he scared me into a tickly attack. Laughter than appears out of my mouth at him tickling me.

"Please stop!" I screamed out, laughing.

Scarecrow stops at my request and kisses me fully on the lips. I kiss him back while wrapping my my arms around his neck. His hands are on my sides, pinning one down on the couch. My scary Scarecrow doesn't break the kiss as he pulls me up and into his lap.

"How are you my Mistress of Fear?" he asked with a smile.

"Bored my Scary Scarecrow," I whined a little. "There's nothing else to do!"

"Did you do your chores?"

"Yes."

"Your daily nutrition and exercise?"

I nod my head.

"Tea parties with Victoria?"

"Yes," I nod again.

"Hmm, how about we go to a little field trip?" he suggested with a smirk.

"What's a 'field trip'?" I asked confused.

"A field trip is when you and I are going for a drive," he explains.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see my Mistress of Fear," Scarecrow smiles, kissing my lips. "You go and get ready for our trip Shadow."

"Okay!" I smiled big.

I quickly head to our shared bedroom to get ready. The outfit I'm wearing for our little trip is a long black dress with a split that came from my waist down to my feet, revealing a short black skirt. Sheer long sleeves go down to my middle fingers. Fishnets on my legs as small series of black crow feathers are my shoulders that forms down to a sweetheart neckline.

The matching witch hat is on top of my head when I put on my makeup to match with my jewelry.

"Isolabella?" Scarecrow calls for me, entering into the bedroom. "You almost done?"

"Yes, I am," I smiled, looking at him through my mirror. "I just need my shoes."

"Wow," he smiles, seeing me stand up. "You're beautiful."

A blush appears on my face when he said that as I smiled back.

"Would you please give me my shoes for tonight pretty please?" I asked him sweetly.

"Of course I would," he smiles more.

Jonathan takes my low heels with cute little black bows before he did, his glass covered eyes look at my sheer covered feet and legs again.

"Jonathan?" I speak up, concerned about his silence.

He didn't speak any words, but his actions told me what he's feeling. My lover lifts up one of my legs to his eye level. Scarecrow's desire for me always turn me on. His touches and kisses on my foot up to my thigh makes me moan and slowly making me lay back down.

"Your heart and your body is all I need in life, my beautiful witch," he breaths against my tights.

"Scarecrow," I breathed his name and than gasp when he kisses the inner thigh dangerously close to my heat.

"The things you do to me," Scarecrow breaths huskily.

"My Scary Scarecrow," I moaned, blushing more. "The things you do to me," I moan at the hot breath.

Scarecrow kisses up on my stomach, breasts, and neck while gently pinning me down on our shared bed. Slowly he pulls away to give me a smirk as he takes of his glasses.

"Do you want to kiss like mommies and daddies do before going on our field trip?" he asked darkly.

I look up to him with a smirk and nodding my head.

He smirks more, leaning down to press his lips on my lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*No One's POV*

Shadow's body is filled with pleasure and shivers at her lover's love for her.

"So wicked and beautiful," he whispers, admiring her beauty. "So perfect," he continues to describe his lover.

She closes her dark eyes to feel the pleasure all over her body, but the moment when her eyes open, they grow big in shock.

"What do you fear?" Scarecrow asked her with his mask on and his deep voice.

A spray of his fear toxin hits her face.

Visions of her deepest fears appear before Shadow's eyes. Her lover's eyes turn red as his Scarecrow face turns into a terrifying demon-like creature with horns — heart's racing and pumping blood throughout her veins.

Screams are heard from the bedroom and beyond the apartment.

After a few minutes of terrified, the witch snaps back into reality. Deep breaths appear out in gasps for air. Sweat drips down on her makeup covered face and hair.

He looks down at her, waiting for a reaction from the fear toxin. At first, he thought it'd be a normal reaction, but when he sees her face, his widen in shock. The mask is taken to see her again to make sure that he sees the real deal. His whole body warms up at sight.

The corners of her lips curl up into a smile, but this smile wasn't like any smile he has seen before. A smile is filled with love as her eyes reflect her love as well. Shadow lifts her hand to the side of his face to caress it.

Jonathan melts at the touch as he grabs her hand and his eyes are closed.

"What did I do to get an amazing girl like you?" he asked to mainly himself, but she answered it.

"Because only I can understand the thrill of scaring," Shadow answers softly, still smiling.

Blue eyes open to see dark eyes.

She smiles more with her eyes closed halfway, making Jonathan blush a little.

They lean into each other for a kiss.

The Scarecrow mobile enters a location that seems so oddly familiar to Shadow. So she's confused and wondering about why they are here. Scarecrow has something in mind for their trip here.

"Where are we, Johnathan?" she asked curiously.

"We are going to meet a couple of people a little bit later, but now our henchmen will be taking our quests to our hideout," he answered with a smile, curling up on his face.

Whenever Shadow sees a smile or smirk on her lover's face while they are out in about, she shows that he has something up his sleeve. And she loves his plans.

Soon they arrived at the empty hideout to get everything ready. Pathetic screams of terror came from a male and a female. They aren't the good screams at all.

Scarecrow has his mask on while Victoria is in Shadow's arms. They look at each other with smirks.

Inside, Shadow sees two unfamiliar figures that have sacks over their heads. Base on their vocal sounds, one is male and one is female. It confuses her because they seem to be quietly familiar.

"Darling?" Scarecrow speaks next to her.

"Do I know these people?" Shadow asked him a little confused.

"We are going to find out," he smirks.

She nods her head. She never has a reason not to trust him.

Their fingers laced together as they head towards to the new guests.

"Screams and begging for mercy won't help you escape," Scarecrow tells them.

The two stop struggling when they hear his voice.

"It will lead you to a path you won't ever forget," Shadow steps in as well.

Two henchmen have two people tied with ropes on the chairs and bags over their heads. The bags are removed to reveal two quietly familiar people to Shadow. One is a male around the age of forty years old with short red hair, dark brown eyes, and average peach colored skin. Next to him is a female in her mid to late thirties with long dark brown/black hair, lightly tanned skin, and black eyes.

Shadow looks at the female before looking at the male. Something about seems oddly familiar to her, but couldn't figure out why. Also, Shadow's wondering why they look like her as well.

Then suddenly, as if it was lightning, she knows who they are.

"Mommy?" she asked the female softly, in shock. "Daddy?" she turns to him.

Mr. and Mrs. Handal are also shocked but also terrified. They hadn't seen their daughter in almost sixteen years when she was five years old.

Her shock soon replaces itself with anger. A glare that reflects the emotion s paints on her heavily makeup face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Handol," Scarecrow speaks in his deep voice, appearing next to Shadow. "So glad that you can join us," he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Where are we?!" Mrs. Handol screams out in fear.

"That's none of your concern," he speaks to her. "Now we have business to attend," he says while one of his henchmen holds up a blade on to Mr. Handol's throat. "Let's start with the gorgeous Shadow tell you a few questions for you," he smirks to her.

She smirks back and turning to her parents with a severe look.

"Mommy, Daddy, why you placed in the Asylum when I was younger?" Shadow asked them the one question that has been on her mind for a very long time.

"Because why would we have you as a daughter?!" Mr. Handol yells at her in anger, making his wife scared of his outburst. "You are a little monster to deserves to die!"

"Harry, don't!" his wife pleads with him.

"What?" Shadow asked them in shock.

"No, no, no, sweetie!" Mrs. Handol tries to be the good guy with a smile. "We weren't used to your….your...wonderful personality!" she had trouble figuring out what to say.

But Scarecrow knows better. They have hated her for so long for no reason. He did not like it one bit.

"Shadow, do you want to do this one?" Scarecrow asked her, turning his head to her.

"Will you help me, Scarecrow?" she asked him while looking up to him.

He smirks under his mask and nods his head.

She nods her head as well before turning to her parents.


End file.
